Nový život
by Yumeno Katrin
Summary: CZECH. Alternative Ending of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Princess Twilight Sparkle has a big problem...


"Postaráte se o ni, že ano?" Otázka téměř zbytečná pro znalost odpovědi, přesto jsem se pro osobní klid musela pojistit potvrzujícími slovy.

"Zajisté. I když já osobně stále čekám na řádnou omluvu za tu jarní slavnost," zamračila se Rarity uraženě směrem ke své bývalé rivalce o post princezny Canterlotské střední. Ta právě od prin- zástupkyně Luny dostala do rukou lopatičku na maltu. Čím se bude zabývat následujících pár dní či měsíců už tedy bylo zhruba jasné.

Usmála jsem se. "No, mám takový dojem, že se bude ještě hodně dlouho omlouvat za to, co provedla."

"Měli bychom už jít," připomněl mi Spike věrně sedící po boku. Strávila jsem zde pouze pár dní, ale bude zvláštní si zvykat, že už není pes (nejlepší přítel člověka - poníka) chodící po čtyřech. A přitom byl tak roztomilý!

Pokynula jsem hlavou na znamení vědomí a obrátila se k lidským protějškům mých kamarádek z Equestrie. Pokud se to tak tedy dá nezvat. "Vím, že jsme kamarádky teprve krátkou dobu, ale budete mi chybět. Ještě jednou děkuji za všechno."

Se zadrženými slzami štěstí jsem se s úsměvem na tváři obrátila směrem k magickému portálu a se Spikem po boku k němu vykročila. Konečně jsme se mohli vrátit do našeho domova.

"Mimochodem," ozval se Spike, "ta koruna ti vážně sluší, princezno Twilight."

"Víš ty co? Bez ní si nejsem úplně jistá sama sebou," smála jsem se a přitom zkontrolovala stav klenotu na mé hlavě.

"A křídla?"

Trochu zvláštní otázka, když viděl, v jakém těle jsem se po tři dny v tomhle světě nacházela. Ale proč ne? "Chodila jsem po dvou nohách, zvedala věci těmito věcičkami -" ukázala jsem na svou ruku, "-a křídla? Jsem ráda, že se budu doma v Equestrii zabývat zrovna jimi."

Došli jsme k portálu. Už zbývalo jenom projít. Spike se naposledy podrbal za uchem a vyskočil zpátky domů. Jenže místo jemného průchodu do našeho světa se dočkal tak akorát naraženého čumáčku. A já doteku tvrdého zrcadla bez náznaku nějakého portálu do našeho světa. Okamžitě jsem ruku zase stáhla zpátky.

"Hej vy dva, co se tam děje?" ozval se z dálky hlas Applejack.

Šokovaně jsem pohlédla na partu usmířených kamarádek. Jejich křídla, ocasy a ouška zmizely. Na nebi už měsíc dorazil do svého cíle. Potom jsem se podívala zpátky k naší šanci dostat se domů. Znovu se má dlaň dotkla magického zrcadla. Pečlivost jeho vyrobení bylo znát – bylo tvrdé jako kámen v horách.

"My tady uvízli," uvědomila jsem si šokovaně. Nechtělo se mi tomu věřit. Ještě před hodinou jsem věřila, že malé zdržení na školní půdě našemu návratu do domoviny vůbec nezabrání. Opak se stal pravdou. Cítila jsem, jak mi po tváři teče jedna zoufalá kapka slzy za druhou. „To nemůže být pravda, Spiku. Jak se teď dostaneme domů?"

„Dobrá otázka," přitakal čtyřnohý mazlíček vedle mě, ovšem s jistým náznakem ironie. „Slyšela jsi princeznu Lunu? Můžem se tam podívat zase až za třicet měsíců."

V duchu jsem zuřila, ale nechtěla jsem, aby to bylo až tak vidět. Přesto všechno jsem tak nějak ale odtušila, že to vidět jde. A to hodně. „Tohle jsem zrovna nemyslela. Jak se tam dostaneme teď HNED?"

„Myslím, že se budeš muset přizpůsobit tomuhle světu," uslyšela jsem za námi hlas Sunset. „Tak, jak jsem se musela přizpůsobit já."

„Ale moje kamarád-"

Červenohříva s kapkou žlutých odlesků mě zastavila dřív, než jsem se stačila napřímit a začít křičet. „Na ty kamarádky teď zapomeň. Takhle tě to nebude bolet tolik."

„Ale... Ale..."

Přišla k nám skupinka dávných kamarádek, které se po letech opět daly dohromady. Všechny bez výjimky mě objaly tak, že jsem se nemohla dostat z jejich stisku. Sunset pokračovala, nasazený tón připomněl její tamější pýchu, která ji nejspíš nadále i přesto všechno zůstalo. Někdy je možná potřeba dát kouzlu přátelství trochu víc času. „Prozatím budeš bydlet u mě. Potom uvidíme, co s tebou dál."

Došly jsme k jednomu z mnoha domků na kraji města, odkud šly dobře vidět hory, které jsem dva předchozí dny nějak nezaregistrovala. Dům byl stejně jako ostatní v této ulici bohatě zdobený a zahrada mi úpravou připomínala tu, která byla na hradě v Canterlotu.

Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow a Fluttershy se postupně odpojovaly, jak dorazily k ulici, ve které bydlely. Včera odpoledne (i když mi to při neustálém schnutí slz na tváři, které jsem před školou proplakala, připadalo jako desítky let) mi postupně ukazovaly, kde bydlí. Prý pro případ, že bych se je někdy v budoucnu rozhodla navštívit a ony už nebyly na škole. Jak ironické, že je teď budu moci vídat častěji, než by za normálních okolností bylo určeno.

„Nerozhlížej se," pošeptala Sunset do ticha ulice. „Sousedé jsou dost zvídaví a bude lepší tě prozatím udržet v tajnosti."

„Počkej, jak to myslíš?" zeptala jsem se, ale nedočkala jsem se odpovědi. Místo toho už Sunset dávno pronikla do zahrady a naznačovala mi, abych se k ní připojila. Jistě, musela někde bydlet, když už tady žije nějaký ten čas, ale že by se dostala až k nejbohatším místním vrstvám? Nejistě jsem polkla a vyrazila za ní.

"Myslíš, že je to bezpečné?" zašeptal Spike váhavě. Na to jsem pouze pokrčila rameny. Nic jiného mi ani nezbývalo, mé kamarádky z tohoto místa si neočekávaného hosta domů přivést nemohly.

Sunset z kapsy mikiny vytáhla klíč a otevřela si domů. Opět na mě jenom mávla a když se ujistila, že jsem uvnitř, zavolala do místního hrobového ticha: „Jsem doma!"

Chvíli trvalo, než se z jakési místnosti vynořil postarší muž. I přes svou jasnou únavu a pyžamo však stále vypadal jako velice vážený po- člověk. "Sunset."

Sunset se mírně uklonila a následně mě jenom jednoduše uvedla, jako by zrovna tohle uvádění úplně cizího člověka pro ní byla ta nejnormálnější věc v životě. "Otče, představuji ti Twilight, mou sestřenici z druhého kolene. Chvíli u nás bude bydlet."

Usmála jsem se. Až potom mi to došlo. Tak to počkat, sestřenici?

Pan Shimmer se na mě chvíli díval, jako by si něco urovnával v hlavě. Pak jednoduše přikývl a stejně zářivě jako Sunset předtím na něj se usmál na mě. "Rád tě poznávám, Twilight."

Ten večer, kdy jsem se nevrátila zpátky domů, do Equestrie, jsem se dozvěděla pár nových věcí nejen o sobě, ale především i o Sunset. A o novém světě, ve kterém jsem zůstala nadále uvězněna. Tehdy jsem pořádně netušila, jak otevřít sprchu, natož co je to televize. Stále vzpomínám na mé kamarádky za magickým zrcadlem, ale vím, že i ony na mě neustále myslí.

Ta doba, co jsem strávila ve druhém světě, byla strašně dlouhá a já se trochu změnila. Stále jsem byla stará dobrá Twilight, o tom žádná, ale něco se změnilo. A doteď nevím, co přesně.

„Chovala jsem se hrozně. Takhle se skoro nikdy nechovám. Omlouvám se," pošeptala jsem chvíli před prvním opravdovém usnutím, do ticha pokoje.

„Já vím, princezno Twilight Sparkle. Já vím," uklidnila mne má bývalá rivalka.

A takto nějak začal můj nový život...


End file.
